The inventive concepts relate to image sensors including device isolation patterns and/or methods of forming the same.
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts an optical image into electrical signals. Image sensors may be categorized as any one of charge coupled device (CCD)-type image sensors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS)-type image sensors. CIS is short for the CMOS-type image sensor. The CIS may include a plurality of pixels two-dimensionally arranged, and each of the pixels may include a photodiode (PD). The photodiode may convert incident light into an electrical signal.